The Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Dark Realm
by A link to the unknown
Summary: This is the story of Ocarina of Time's Link after he saves Termina in Majora's Mask, what happens after he returns to Hyrule? A new adventure in Hyrule and Termina begins and soon the link with Twilight Princess and The Wind Waker is discovered.
1. Prologue

**Note: This is my first work and english is not my first language so if any correction is needed just let me know, i will be updating weekly or so, i hope you like it and review so i know what you think of it.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Dark Realm**_

**Prologue:**

In the land of Hyrule there's a legend, a legend of a boy who came from the forest with a green shining light that took all the shadows away and with the help of the Princess of Destiny, the powerful Sages and the Blade of Evil´s Bane, the boy was able to conquer the great evil of the King of Darkness who was trying to get the unlimited power of the Triforce for his evil plans of conquering Hyrule and sent him to the Evil Realm where he was supposed to stay forever. This is the legend passed down by generations in Hyrule, the legend of the Hero of Time.

However, the legend tells that it took seven years for the boy to become a hero, seven years in which the Evil King gained access to the Triforce of Power, and with it he gained the strength to become the ruler of all Hyrule, and he cursed all of Hyrule and the five Temples that he knew could some day wake up the Sages that could stop him. But little is known of what the Evil King did in those seven years of darkness.

This legend known to everyone in Hyrule goes as far as to tell that the Hero of Time left from Hyrule after defeating the evil, he went on a quest to find the light that guided him along his journey against the Evil King, a dear friend. He left believing in his heart that Hyrule was in peace once more and that one day he would return.

The Legend of the Hero of Time ends there for Hyrule, nobody knew again from him, but nevertheless Hyrule was in peace, the hero of time wasn't needed, or that was what everyone thought. There were many who thought the Hero wouldn't come back, many who missed him, but one who knew in her heart the Hero would come back again someday.

In fact, the Hero of Time got himself into another quest while searching for his friend, a quest far more magical than the first one, this time he had to save another land, even if he didn't know anybody, it was a land of familiar faces.

He saved the land from a great catastrophe and destroyed the magical powers of the Wicked Mask who started it all proving himself as the Hero of time once more, this land was Termina. But in Termina no legend was to be heard, because this time nobody knew of the quest he took to save the land. The Hero was confused he wondered how could it be that this people could be so identical to the people he knows, to the people he loves, to the people he left behind not long ago.

What the hero didn't know is that there's a mystical bonding between Hyrule and Termina, and between them there is something that is so secret, so powerful that could bring both world apart and destroy them. But there are some who know about this and they made a pact upon the darkness, a pact to ensure their dominion over their land, a pact that takes actions after the defeat of the Evil King and the destruction of the Wicked Mask´s powers.

The Hero of Time is now on his journey back to his homeland, after a failed quest of finding his old friend, but a successful one in saving Termina, and a big joy of being able to go back to a place he can call his home, what he doesn´t know is that a whole new adventure is about to begin…


	2. Chapter 1: This place of transition

**Chapter 1: This place of transition**

Way inside the Lost Woods Link and Epona are searching for their way into Hyrule, they have being wandering around for quite long and are getting really tired, Link is running out of water and food and the last trace of water they saw was so far behind they didn't know how to get back to it. It´s getting late so Link gets near some butches and prepare a tent the best way he can and lies there, and so does Epona by his side…

Link: Don't worry my dear friend we will find the way, I know, have some faith.

— By saying this to Epona, Link really was referring to himself as he was losing the hope of ever getting out of the woods.--

Link: I wonder how is everyone doing in Hyrule? - My beloved friends, my family. I remember when I came back from the future that Ganondorf created, and I talked to Zelda about it, she told me that she had a dream where great darkness clouded Hyrule and the light from the forest together with her own light cast all the darkness away, that she knew that it was more than a dream.

I remember how I had to tell her everything that happened, but the really great part was that she believed me, she knew that what I was telling her was true and she even could sometimes tell me what happened seven years in the future because she saw it on her dreams. It is funny how Zelda in the future wanted me to have a normal life and forget about what happened, while then Zelda in the present wanted to know everything about what happened.

I left Hyrule as a Hero, not because i defeated Ganondorf but because I slew all the monsters he created and the ones that caused troubles in Hyrule, only Zelda knew about what really happened and she together with the Deku Tree Sprout and his fairies were the only ones to call me "Hero of Time", everyone else seemed to think Ganondorf just disappeared from Hyrule leaving no trace.

As what happened to the Sages? -- My family as I have come to call them. I never saw Rauru again, but I know he is somewhere watching us and just taking care of whatever needs his attention even if it is seven years in the future. But I made sure I said good bye to each one of them before I left Hyrule. Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto, Nabooru and Impa, but in this Realm they haven´t awaken yet, so they have no Sage powers and they don´t even know they will be the Sages.

But, as I came to think after my journey, Hyrule became parted in two Realms, the one of the present and the one of the future. I wonder, will the Sages exist in this Realm of the present?

If that's so, I think my friends will be gone again someday, leaving to accomplish their job as Sages once more…--

--The creature of the woods started to lower their noises as if they could hear Link talking to himself, pretending to be talking to Epona as he sometimes does. He wasn´t crazy, he just did so because he feels she calms down when he talks to her, as if she would feel protected with him at her side, he wanted to make her feel that she wasn´t alone, because he himself didn't want to feel alone. But Epona was long asleep, just Link was so immerse in his thoughts he didn't even noticed it…--

Link: Navi, why did you left? – It was you and me, side by side, but then, without notice you were gone, but where to? – I thought maybe you were in the wood, but I don't think there is a soul that has wandered these woods more than I have. Then I got to Termina and I saw… What did I saw?

I thought I saw Malon, Ingo, The Cucco Lady, Darunia, Koume and Kotake and Navi. -- But no, I saw Cremia and Romani, I saw Anju and made a new friend that aided me in my journey, Tatl.

I just got out of there and I am still thinking it was nothing but a dream, an illusion caused by the time I have been wandering this woods, I got transformed, I was not my original self, I was somebody else every time i wore a mask, but somehow my conscience got control of everything. But now, now that I am far away all I have left is a bunch of wooden masks, they are powerless and useless.

Well, I can say I am glad because even if for me it was a very long time since I came to Termina, in reality I was just gone for the three days I lasted there plus the days I've been wandering this woods. Wandering…the woods.

I can´t be in this woods one more day, I am tired of wandering, I am tired of killing Stalfos and Moblins, by tomorrow I shall leave this forest or die trying. Epona you are the only thing I have left, we will return to Hyrule and I will remain Link the hero and will try to be by her side as long as possible, I would never leave her again, not once…--

--As Link was finishing his words his eyes were slowly closing and he said just before falling asleep: "I will never leave you again Princess Zelda". The night was dark as the moon was nowhere to be seen and the creatures of the woods started their loud sounds again and as Link wasn´t that far from Hyrule the Lost Woods that hears everything made sure Link´s words were heard by The Deku Tree Sprout who used all his powers to make the way to Hyrule easier to find for Link and Epona.

--That night, Link dreamt about Hyrule, about the Kokiri Forest, Link dreamt about Saria.—


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome home?

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home?**

Link woke up that morning, he felt great, he felt rested and prepared everything to keep on going on his way to Hyrule. He rode Epona who started galloping as fast as the wind. But they were hungry and thirsty, and Link knew that if they failed to find water and food, they would soon die, or turn into Stalfos.

But there was something different, the woods were calmer, and the great mist that didn´t let them see trough all of the past few days had gone, he felt like someone was showing him the way, he looked straight and yelled – "Epona this way". – Epona was galloping as fast as she could even if she hasn´t eaten a carrot or drank water since the day before.

But then, Link heard something far away, it was a melody, a magical tune that plays to guide the people that wanders in the woods so they wont get lost in their way back, Link knew the melody even if he hadn´t heard it for a long time –"Saria´s Song". -He said knowing that he was just minutes away from his homeland…-

Link: It´s Saria´s Song, I knew it, Saria must be the one helping us out she has to be in Kokiri Forest. Come on Epona let´s hurry up we are near home.-

-Now Epona was going faster than ever, they both knew they were just seconds away from their home, now Link could clearly hear the Tune and was guiding Epona through the woods just because of his excitement even if he knew Epona knows her away trough the woods if she can hear Saria´s Song. A series of names crossed Link´s mind and he just could think of all the things he would do, the people he would see. And suddenly Epona stopped…—

Link: Here we are Epona, Kokiri Forest.—

-Link and Epona were fast to find some water from the little natural fountain that is there in Kokiri Forest, they drank like if the water was going to run out and they had to be as fast as possible. As they finished drinking Link started to look around, what he saw was really strange.—

Link: Where is everybody? - I can´t see Mido or Fado or anyone, I can´t see Saria. Maybe they are all inside someone's house.—

-Link searched all of the houses and yelled all of his Kokiri friend's names, but there was no answer. Kokiri Forest was empty. But there was something different about it, some of the houses he remembered weren´t there, and there were new houses too. What impressed him the most was two houses that were very big and redecorated, as he remembered one house belonged to Mido, the other one was Saria´s house.—

"What is happening here?" —He asked himself while running from house to house and thinking that there was no way they could have built those new houses normally in such little time— "I need an answer, where is everybody?- I know, maybe there is some festival at Hyrule Castle or Lon Lon Ranch, maybe all of them went there."—

-Link knew that even if there was a Festival not all the Kokiri would assist, someone always stayed to guard the place, and as he was about to get on his way to the Sacred Forest Meadow he remembered. The Deku Tree Sprout, he couldn´t have gone anywhere he had to be there. So he made his way to the resting place of The Great Deku Tree.—

Link: He has to be there, come on Epona.-

—Link arrived to the place and he was very happy to see that The Deku Tree Sprout was there, he then calmed down a little bit. - "Everything has to be ok." He thought.—

Link: Deku Tree Sprooooooout!—He yelled as he was running towards him. —How are you? - Long time no see you, I missed you a lot, where is everybody? – How is it that….?

Deku Tree Sprout: Linnnk!—He yelled before Link could finish asking him the hundred questions he had. — You are back thanks to the Goddesses. I was hoping for you to come, as the woods told me you were on your way, I made the light of the forest to guide you together with the Tune of the woods, I knew you could do it!

But there is no time for a long welcome home, something awful has happened in the year you were gone.

Link: The year I was gone!—

-The words of the Deku Tree Sprout crossed Link´s mind like an arrow, destroying all his hope, not only wasn´t Saria the one who helped him through the woods but a whole year had passed since he parted from Hyrule and now there was yet another problem in his land.—

Link: But how? – It has been just three days since I left Hyrule.

Deku Tree Sprout: Three days? – Link how can you say that? – It has been more than a whole year since you left.

Link: No, I have been living the same three days over and over again since I left Hyrule…-

-Link explained everything to the Deku Tree Sprout about what happened in Termina and how the time flow there had to be repeated and was limited to those three days he had to save Termina and how he used the Ocarina of Time to control the time flow on Termina.—

Deku Tree Sprout: So, three days. For you only three days passed since you left Hyrule, and you tell me you used the Ocarina of Time on your quest to defeat this Majora´s Mask. This is quite disturbing because as I came to know in this year, there is a land called Termina that is placed far beyond the Lost Woods, now I will tell you the story of both lands and why they are connected one to another.

Deku Tree Sprout: You already know the Story of the Three Goddesses and the Triforce, what you don´t know, and myself didn´t knew until not long ago is that while they created Hyrule, their magic was so strong it created a counter part of Hyrule, I don´t know of a better way to explain it to you than with a mirror. On one side, there is Hyrule, on the other side there is Termina but the reflection is not perfect, both lands are different. As the Goddesses created Hyrule they did notice this mirror land and knew that their creation was trying to maintain a balance of it´s own so the Goddesses stated that every part of Hyrule would have a counterpart on this land that would be called Termina as it is on the far end of the creation.

However, to keep a balance of what was created the Goddesses knew that good and evil would exist alike on their creation, pure in Hyrule and evil in Termina. This meant that for every pure being born in Hyrule there was to be an evil one in Termina, thus destroying one another, to prevent this the only thing the Goddesses could do without taking away their creation´s free will was to make every single being to be born pure and to seal away their evil part, because of this they created The Dark Realm.

The Dark Realm is a prison of all the evil and so everything that exists in this Realm has an evil counterpart there, for example you should remember the Bagu Tree that was in the Lost Woods he was the evil counter part of my father The Great Deku Tree, but somehow he managed to escape.

Link: But how this could possibly be true? - I have fought evil here my entire life, what about Ganon?

Deku Tree Sprout: As I told you before Link, every being of Hyrule or Termina is born pure, however there is always the possibility of any being to become corrupted thus letting evil into their hearts.

Ganondorf wasn´t born evil however he became evil but this didn´t prevent him from having an evil counter part sealed away on The Dark Realm.

Link: Ok, ok I understand the link between Hyrule, Termina and The Dark Realm but what has happened here?

Deku Tree Sprout: As me and Princess Zelda came to know very late, Ganondorf used the powers granted to him by the Triforce of Power to summon his dark counter part without knowing it. He then got the knowledge to travel and search for this Dark Realm, all this happened in the seven years you where in the Sacred Realm. The last thing I knew from the woods was that Ganondorf got lost but someone helped him to find the entrance to the Dark Realm, but even having the Triforce of power he couldn´t open the Dark Door, he then knew he needed the other pieces of the Triforce to unlock the gate, but before he went searching them he made some kind of magic oath with those who helped him, an oath so powerful that if cast it would grant the entrance of three evil beings to this Realm.

Link, somehow the oath was cast, the three beings are free, here in Hyrule. They arrived here some weeks ago and are already trying to conquer the land. A war has begun with them and the followers they have made so far versus Hyrule and its people.

Link I don´t know much more, I only know the identity of one of the black beings it is Ganondorf´s counterpart, you fought him once, and Ganondorf sent him back to the Dark Realm, but now he is back. He is Phantom Ganon.

Link: But how Deku Tree Sprout, if all this happened between the seven years I was on the Sacred Realm, how is the oath casting now? – It is supposed to never have happened since we banished Ganondorf from both Realms and sent him to the Evil Realm.

Deku Tree Sprout: Even if the Sages and you banished Ganondorf to a Realm made by the Sages just to trap him there forever. Even if the oath took place when Hyrule was between the seven years gap you were in the Sacred Realm. The oath is casting now because the time flow on the Dark Door is independent from the one on Hyrule. It is like the time flow of Hyrule which is independent from the one on Termina and vice versa, this explains why one year passed in Hyrule while just three days passed in Termina, I suppose.

This means that even if you went back seven years in the time flow of Hyrule, the time flows both in Termina and the Dark Door where unchanged.

Link: This is awful, so Ganondorf had a strike back planed all along, and that was the real reason he was after the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage. If he could open that door, Hyrule will be perished and no one could stop it, maybe just the whole Triforce.

Link: And what about the Sages?

Deku Tree Sprout: The Sages are yet to awaken in this time that is why Saria couldn´t stop Phantom Ganon.

Link: Saria couldn´t stop Phantom Ganon? - Deku Tree Sprout, what happened to the Kokiri? – And what has been of everybody in Hyrule?

Deku Tree Sprout: Everybody in Hyrule has gone into maximum war alert, Hyrule is a battlefield, the great Hyrule Castle stands to this new threat with the King on command, the Gerudo people are under Nabooru´s command and aids the King of Hyrule, King Zora fights back from his domains and aids too, Kakariko Village found a new leader in the now very changed Princess Zelda and in Lon Lon Ranch there is Malon, Talon and Ingo with a battalion of guards from Hyrule, but…

I´ve heard that Lake Hylia has fallen and Goron Village in Darunia´s command was about to fall into dark hands.

Mido here in the Kokiri Forest got too careless in his warfare decisions and taking advantage of this Phantom Ganon came and in one blow took away all the Kokiri as war prisoners, even Saria and now is demanding for the King of Hyrule to surrender.

That Link, is everything I know, I haven´t received news from the outside of the forest in a long time and my powers aren´t enough to stop them anyways, please Link you have to save us all.

Link: Where, where is he holding the Kokiri prisoners?

Deku Tree Sprout: I think he took them to Death Mountain, he plans to use them somehow in the war.

Link: This is horrible, I have to be going now Deku Tree Sprout and sorry I didn't came earlier. Good bye my dear friend.

Deku Tree Sprout: Ok Link just one more thing, the magical items you got in Termina are useless here in Hyrule like the ones from Hyrule are supposed to be useless in Termina, if you could use the Ocarina of Time in Termina that means the boundaries of both worlds are breaking apart, but I need to gather more information, I will keep you informed. And Link I am glad to tell you that I have someone to aid you in your journey.

Link: Are you talking about…Navi?

Deku Tree Sprout: No, sorry. It is a fairy though, he will help you in this new journey, his name is Trompo.-

-Trompo appeared from behind The Deku Tree Sprout, with white shining light and beautiful fairy wings and a childlike voice-

Link: Hi, I am very glad to meet you Trompo. Now we have to get going to Death Mountain.

Trompo: Very nice to meet you too, I hope I can help you in this new journey Hero of Time.

Deku Tree Sprout: Be careful Link in your way to Death Mountain, take this with you it is a new Kokiri Outfit all made from the Great Deku Tree, it is far more resistant and will help you, go and reunite with the Princess of Destiny…Hero of Time.

Link: Again, thanks again Great Deku Tree…

Link: Come Epona, come Trompo let´s go to Death Mountain.—

-Link rode Epona, both of them forgetting the hunger they had and started moving as fast as they could to go to Kakariko Village and the entrance to Death Mountain Trail and with them there was Trompo, their new friend. Link had many more questions he wanted to ask to the Deku Tree Sprout, but there was no time to lose, his friends were in grave danger.-

Deku Tree Sprout: This is a time of despair Link, Hyrule could be destroyed.—"He said at loud as he watched Link get away as fast as he could." — Good luck my dear friend.


	4. Chapter 3:On the way to Kakariko Village

**_Chapter 3: On the way to Kakariko Village_**

**Part 1: Detour**

-Link got out of the woods and as he passed the bridge from Kokiri Forest to Hyrule Field, he remembered when Saria gave him the Fairy Ocarina as a parting gift when he was leaving the forest for the first time. "I need to see her, I need to talk to her" – He thought as Epona crossed the bridge. But then right there, just as the sun´s shining light got to him, he remembered. – "Saria´s song" – He whispered, and getting out the Ocarina of Time he started playing the magical tune that he knew would make it possible to talk to her.—

-Link played Saria´s Song while Epona was still running at a very high speed across Hyrule Field, the tune brought back memories of many conversations he had with Saria before by using the Ocarina´s magic. Link also remembered the time he played the tune in front of Darunia and he started to do his crazy dance, that he found so funny he even smiled because of the memory.-

-Just after playing the song he felt the magic working on him, he could speak to Saria just by using his mind. —

Link: Saria can you hear me? – This is Link.

Saria: Link? – Is that really you? – Thanks the Goddesses you are back. We need your help, we are being held captive in Death Mountain by Phantom Ganon, near Goron Village in a big cavern.

Link: Saria is so good to hear you my friend, don´t worry I'm on my way there just now. Tell me how is everybody? - Have they harmed anyone of you?

Saria: We are fine for now, but I think Phantom Ganon is threatening the King of Hyrule, Darunia and Zelda of killing us if they don´t do as he says. But by the looks of it he is very occupied in building up the stronghold´s defenses.

Link: Don´t worry Saria I won´t let anything happen to you or anyone in Hyrule.

Saria: Link I have to warn you be careful when approaching to people, one of the…..just like you… and is preparing…..destroy….Zelda.

Link: Saria I can´t hear you well, repeat the last part again.

Saria: Link i think someone is…..

Link: Saria? –

-Link kept contacting Saria, and even played Saria´s Song again and again with no answer. When the conversation broke Epona was already getting slower because of the hunger, Link forgot how far was Kakariko Village from the Kokiri Forest, and in his rush he didn´t took any water nor food with him.-

-After some time Link realized that he couldn´t contact Saria, he was very disappointed, but he was happy at the same time as no Kokiri was harmed and Saria was ok.—"At least I heard her voice, the cavern she talked about, could it be Dodongo´s cavern"—He thought as he looked at himself. Link realized that he had no time to wear the new Kokiri Outfit that the Deku Tree Sprout gave him before, then he made a quick stop, and changed his clothing.—

-Link placed his Kokiri Tunic away in a bag, and then started to see his new outfit´s characteristics. The Kokiri Outfit was a child version of the adult´s Kokiri Tunic, plus there was this protecting net made of some material he didn´t recognized, but it felt resistant. As he wore the new outfit he felt more protected.—"Finally I get to use gloves even as a child"—He told Trompo in a funny way.—

-Link then remembered all the things he used to have, the weapons, the items, the magical spells he carried a year ago. – "I need my items back, but luckily I still have my Hookshot, my Hero´s Bow, my Mirror Shield and my Gilded Sword. - "This should be enough to take care of anything for now" – All the magical items found in Termina were useless.—"If only I could wear the Goron´s Mask, I could then roll my way to Kakariko Village very fast and would get there in no time." – He thought while he visualized it and smiled.-

-Suddenly a big noise aroused from Lake Hylia´s direction, Link looked back and far away he saw a great battalion of monsters heading their way to Lon Lon Ranch. They were commanded by a dark figure he couldn't distinguish.—

Link: It looks like they are heading to Lon Lon Ranch or Hyrule Castle. I have never seen such a big number of monsters together.

Trompo: Link I suggest we go now, we must hurry up to Kakariko Village, remember what the Deku Tree Sprout said.

Link: But, I can´t let them take Lon Lon Ranch by surprise, what about Malon, Ingo and Talon?

Trompo: You should have faith in them, our mission is to find princess Zelda and let her know the Hero of Time has arrived and then save the Kokiri, save Saria.

Link: I know, but I must do this, we should arrive to Lon Lon Ranch some time before they do, giving us enough time to alert everyone and get them ready for battle, that shouldn´t take too long and then we can be on our way to Kakariko Village.

Link: I know I can do it, I won´t let anyone down.

Trompo: Link don´t even think about it is crazy. Let´s do as the Deku Tree Sprout said, come on.

-Link got on Epona´s back and started riding her as fast as before but now in direction to Lon Lon Ranch. —

Trompo: Link you can´t do this, you are failing to your duties.

Link: I told you I can do it, and I will. Now come on and be quiet, prepare yourself for battle.

Trompo: This is wrong you should always listen to me.

-Link knew that if that battalion struck Lon Lon Ranch without previous alert, it would be the end of it. He was getting near and after a while riding he now could hear someone singing a song he knew, not very far away. But as he could hear it so did Epona and then she started running with such speed Link almost fell, they were arriving.—

-It was Epona´s Song and even though he was tired of playing it himself, it was refreshing to hear it from that voice, Malon´s voice. - "That is your song just follow her voice". - He said as Epona was getting to her top speed and even Trompo had problems to keep up with her. Lon Lon Ranch was near up ahead.—

-He knew it was her, he had a long time without hearing her sing, but as soon as he heard her he knew. No doubt, that is Malon singing the song she taught him long ago the first time he got to Lon Lon Ranch.—

Link: It has really been that long? – Even if I feel like it, I was hoping everybody else to feel like it was days ago since i left Hyrule. I feel like a stranger, I don´t even want to think in everything that has changed in this year.

Trompo: Is that what´s bothering you? - And what about your friends, the Kokiri that are about to die, remember.

Link: Hey you are not helping here told you i know I have to be fast but stop it already.

Trompo: Well, but don´t say I didn´t warn you.

-Link knew that Trompo had a point, but he had to make a quick choice and he wouldn´t let Lon Lon Ranch perish. Also, by the looks of it, the Kokiri were not in immediate danger. Although he knew he had no time to lose.-

-Link crossed the gates at the entrance, he knew the gates were not there before. He looked around and noticed the walls surrounding the ranch were higher than before, were fortified and had weapons ready to use. Lon Lon Ranch looked now like a fortress, it had lost it´s peaceful air and now was filled with this new war atmosphere.—

Ingo: Taloooooon! – Where are you? – You are supposed to be up there in the wall is your turn to look around for enemies. The guards are at their lunch break.

Guard: Look, it is him! – He has entered the Ranch.

-Link got very happy to know that even though a full year have passed some people still remembered him.—

Guard: It is him, everybody get into your attack positions. We need to take him out.

-Soon arrows were passing very near Link and Epona, he didn´t understand what was happening—"Hey, what are you doing? – Are all of you crazy?"—Link yelled while getting his shield and moving in front of Epona to protect her.—"Get down Epona, we have to get out."— But before he could start moving someone yelled. -"Hold your fire".—

Malon: Hold your fire, you are attacking the wrong man.

Guard: But Miss Malon don´t you see it is him.

Malon: Yes, i see exactly who he is. It is you who doesn´t seem to know who you are attacking.

Guard: What are you talking about miss?

Talon: She is telling you that you are attacking the real Hero of Hyrule.

Guard: It can´t be, is he the real hero?

Link: Hey what are you whispering over there, stop attacking I am a friend. It is me Link.

Guard: It is really him! – No one shoot another arrow, it is the Hero of Hyrule.

Link: What, who did you think I was?

Talon: It is a long story, come let´s go inside and I will tell you.

-Link approached carefully, he couldn't take his eyes of Malon. - "She looks exactly like Romani."—He thought and when he was close enough Malon slapped him in the face.—

Link: Hey! – What was that for?

Malon: For leaving us in the first place and you still owe me another one for taking that long to come back. Link what were you thinking, did you forget about us?

Talon: Emmm, yeah Link long time no see you, how are you and how was your trip?

Ingo: As you may know now we are in the middle of war.

Link: I have to explain what happened, but right now I have no time to waste. As we talk a battalion of monster is coming this way from Lake Hylia.

Talon: What? — Everybody get into your attack positions and send someone to Kakariko Village to tell the princess war is coming this way. I have no intentions of loosing this fight.

Malon: Epona my dear it has been such a long time. Link she is in very bad conditions why won´t you give her water and something to eat.

Link: I got lost in the woods, and after I came here i've been rushing to get to Kakariko Village.

Malon: Ah, the princess. You should be more careful or I won´t let you take Epona out again.

Link: I am very sorry it won´t happen again. And about the time I was gone…-

-While the guards where getting prepared, Talon and Ingo were discussing the best fighting strategy and Epona was eating, Link explained to Malon his adventures at Termina and why he didn´t came back earlier.—

Malon: So that is what happened, I am sorry about before.

Link: Don´t worry just give me something to eat please I'm starving.

Malon: Right you need to eat something, come.

-When they both were on their way to the kitchen at one point Malon got in front of Link and made him stop. She then hugged him.—"I really missed you."— She said with a really sad voice. Link stood silent for a while and then he replied.—"I missed you too Malon". — As he was saying this he hugged her too. Then after a while they continued and got to the kitchen.—

Malon: I see Link you have become a Fairy Boy again.

-They both laughed at Malon´s commentary.—

Link: Yeah, this is Trompo my new friend.

Trompo: Hi nice to meet you.

Malon: Nice to meet you too Trompo. Link, what happened to Navi?

Link: I really don´t know, she just left. But I know I will find her again, eventually.

-While they were talking Malon was getting a whole plate of food for Link as they had prepared it not long ago because it was the lunch time for the guards, Link got to the ranch just in time for meal.

Malon: Do you remember how you stayed here sometimes and used to work here after Ganondorf´s disappearance? – The Ranch was so prosperous, we were selling a lot of milk to all Hyrule and you helped us a lot. After you left everything kept the same way just we had to hire someone to take the cargo to far places. Then the time passed and I started to miss you and everybody started to think that you would never come back.

Link: The ranch is so different.

Malon: We had to take some of the animals to Hyrule Castle to get them to safety, after the arrival of the Dark Beings and Lake Hylia´s fall, Lon Lon Ranch became the first line of defense against monster battalions so the walls were made higher and fortified around the entire ranch.

-Link then ate all his food and told Malon why he had to leave soon to Kakariko Village and then he kept asking Malon about what happened in the year he was gone, she told him some things, but she made clear that it wasn´t so important. - "What is really important is what will happen from now on." - She said while taking the plate out of the table.—

Link: There is something I want to ask you, why did the guards attacked me?

Malon: So you don´t know yet. Some months ago, three dark figures started making disasters all around Hyrule. All Hyrule fought them back, but they managed to gather a great army made of all the monsters and Ganondorf´s minions there were left around Hyrule.

Link: But how? – I remember when I fought Phantom Ganon he wasn´t that strong but however what do this have to do with the guards attacking me?

Malon: So you know one of them, but they have something else that makes them much more powerful. They eventually took Lake Hylia and even made a fortress there. Now they are after Death Mountain. Now I will explain to you what this have to do with the guards attacking you.

As you know, there are three beings that came from the darkness, one of them is Phantom Ganon. He is in Death Mountain right now according to the info sent by the princess.

The second one is a Sheikah that covers his face, he is very powerful and fast, but I don´t know who he is or if he is really a Sheikah or what is the reason he aids Phantom Ganon in his deeds.

Link: A Sheikah, who could he be?

Malon: The third one, the one who defeated our forces in Lake Hylia, the one who sneaked into Death Mountain creating a stronghold there too, the one I consider to be the deadliest and most powerful is a dark version of you Link but older, or Dark Link as everyone calls him.

Link: What? – A dark version of me, I think I have fought him in The Water Temple, but he was like a shadow, he had red eyes and wasn´t really that strong either.

Malon: Yes, he has red eyes, but he is not a shadow, he just dresses in a black Kokiri Tunic.

Link: Do you mean they are Hylians? – So does Dark Link looks exactly like me?

Malon: I don´t know what they are, but they look like Hylians except for Phantom Ganon that you know looks like a Gerudo. At the beginning people mistook Dark Link for you, so he took advantage of this gathering information, items, weapons and other things.

But the people who really knew you like me and my father soon realized he wasn´t you, it was easy to know because he looks older than you and his voice is different and of course those red eyes. We took the news to the princess. The princess started to search for him and the same day she encountered him he tried to kill her but Impa saved her, all Hyrule was informed of this.

Some of the Gerudo that were on Phantom Ganon´s side believing him to be Ganondorf realized that day he was against the kingdom and joined the princess again, that was a relief.

Hyrule declared war to the three of them that same day and everything begun.

-Then, a loud noise arouse in all the ranch, a noise just heard when there is war approaching.—

Malon: That is the alert, they have arrived. Let´s continue this later.

Link: Ok, let´s go out.

-Link and Malon got out and Link was surprised when he saw all the guards in the high walls prepared to attack, there even was a catapult in the middle of the ranch ready to attack aiming out. Link felt both sad because the ranch wasn´t meant to be that way and aroused because he felt they would win the fight.

-Even Talon and Ingo were in position with their bows, but then Malon took out her bow. Link was far more surprised than before, she was just a kid but could wield a bow. It was a beautiful wooden bow with precious stones incrusted on it.—

-Link and Malon got to the top of the wall and Link was shocked because of what he saw. Right there in the front of the battalion, commanding it was Sheik. — "He looks like Sheik wearing black Sheikah´s clothing, but I know it can´t be him."—Thought Link knowing that Sheik is princess Zelda in disguise and that he wasn´t from this time.-

Dark warrior: This is unfair, this was supposed to be a surprise attack. Well doesn´t matter today is the day this stronghold will fall, so you better surrender and we will spare your life.

Malon: You arrived in the worst time as the Hero of Hyrule has come and is right here to destroy you today.

Dark warrior: This should be amusing then, I haven't had a good fight since I encountered Darunia in Death Mountain.

-The warriors voice was demon like, the air got heavy as the sides stared at each other and the fight was soon to start, the dark warrior was very confident but Link was just hoping to test his skills.—"He fought Darunia, i wonder who won the fight? - Let´s see how much time you last against my sword."—Link thought while looking straight to his enemy´s eyes. For Link war has just begun.-

* * *

**Part 2: Battle at Lon Lon Ranch**

-The enemy number was big, but even then all the guards were in their place, everybody was hoping for the best and were excited this time. Sure, the great hero who slew all the dangerous monster and saved many people from Hyrule, he is unbeatable everyone thought. Soon while the wind began to blow harder and the sun was setting the battle was just about to start—

Link: Who are you and what do you want?

Dark Warrior: hahaha… I am just a nightmare that will haunt you by night from now on. But if it is my name you are asking, I will tell you if you manage to survive this battle or at your final moment. But you don´t have to worry hero, your death shall be painless.

Now, first Stalfos battalion start the formation, attack the flanks, Moblins spears and fire arrows, second stalfos battalion wait for my order to invade the stronghold, bring the Big O.

-All the monsters got into their formation and the battle begun, Link stared at the black warrior giving order to his troops, he wondered what the Big O was.—

Ingo: Link this wooden structure we are on is called the bridge and with it we can attack from the high walls and move around it to defend any part of the ranch.

Link: I see, i think i have an idea on how i can use this.

Talon: Archers aim and fire! - Catapult fire to the ones far behind until they are out of your range, everybody attack.

-The guards started returning the fire and the catapult was very effective as it destroyed most of the monsters that were far away, but the stalfos were jumping the wall and the guards had to stop them the best way they could, but they were just too many.—

-Link got the Ocarina of Time out and played Epona´s Song. Epona got to the center area of the ranch and saw Link up in the wall.—"Cover me Malon. Jump Epona" — He said while running forward, he passed by some Stalfos but Malon finished them off very fast with her arrows. Epona then jumped over the bridge and made her way to where Link was.—

Link: Well done my friend.

Trompo: Link I suggest we get far from the walls, we are easy targets.

Link: Sorry Trompo I have other plans.

-Link mounted Epona and started riding her over all the way of the bridge making his way all around the walls of the ranch, while making the course Link started killing the Stalfos that were climbing and jumping the wall very fast with his sword and didn´t let them get inside the ranch. Because of the speed Epona had, they made the complete turn in no time.—

Dark Warrior: Aim for the kid on the horse, there the one near the bright light.

Link: No, they are shooting at us. Epona get down.

-Epona went down to the ranch but Link stood there now taking his Hero´s Bow out and shooting the Goblins that were attacking the guards with their spears and arrows ferociously. He had to dodge and hide himself from time to time, there were too many enemies. The fire arrows started to set on fire the bridge, the grass and the buildings in the ranch. - "No, the horses and the cows, they will be burnt."- Screamed Malon while she started running towards the buildings where the animals were. - "Wait Malon stay, i will set off the fire."—Link said while grabbing her arm. Then Link got his Ocarina out again and played the Song of Storms, soon while the sun was setting clouds covered the skies and it started raining immediately. All the fire extinguished, even the fire arrows.—

Dark Warrior: Damn it!—The fire Keese.

-The dark warrior started to get furious about Link getting in the way.—"Use the weapon."— He said and some of the Stalfos behind him started moving slowly toward the ranch.—

-The fight was hard, many of both sides were falling, but by the looks of it Lon Lon Ranch had the advantage because of the high walls. But as soon as the sunset lots of Keese came down from the sky and started attacking everyone in the ranch. The things started to change as the guards were trying to get the Keese away while the monster entered the ranch and started attacking as well. "Link save us."— Malon screamed while trying to get the Keese away. Then Link got to the center of Lon Lon Ranch, got out his Ocarina and played the Sun´s Song. Then, just in a minute, the night was gone and a new dawn gave the Sun´s shining light to all Hyrule, and the Keese were gone very fast because they can´t stand the Sun.—

-Thanks to Link all the guards could get to fight again but it got very hard as they were now attacked from outside and inside too. Link got to the top of the walls to locate the dark warrior, as he started looking for him he realized there were not many enemies left. And there was the warrior just looking at him furiously, then he got down of his black stallion as if he was ready to attack Link.—"Just get in the way one more time and you will regret it." –The dark warrior said to Link who took it as a personal challenge instead of a threat. He looked at the Stalfos that were left outside, but then he realized something weird.—

Malon: What is happening Link, what are you looking at?

Link: Take a look at those Stalfos, they are moving so slowly as if they were carrying something.

Malon: Yes, I see them, you are right. But what are they doing?

Link: Look the rain isn´t falling to the ground where they stand, they are carrying something is just that we can´t see it. Malon help me aim to where they are.

-Link got down of the wall and went to the place where the catapult was. - "Come on help me move it" – Said Link to the two guards that were standing beside the catapult and they started to move it as Malon helped them to put it on the Stalfos exact direction.—

-Fire! – Link yelled to the guards and turned to Malon´s direction waiting for her to tell him if they were able to hit the target. But the shot was never made and Link knew right away what was happening because he could see Malon´s expression of fear, she was like petrified.

Link turned to see the dark warrior just behind him, the guards on the floor not moving at all and just when he was about to react, the dark warrior struck him so hard he was thrown in midair from the center of the ranch to the fence and landed very harsh. Then the Dark Warrior struck the catapult breaking it with a single blow. All the guards now had their attention in him and started throwing arrows at him, he then started spinning very fast and bare handed caught all the arrows and then threw all them to Link.—

-Link got his shield out as fast as he could and covered the attack.—"Everyone keep attacking the monsters, i will take care of this guy." – He said while getting up, he got his sword in his left hand and his shield in the right one, took his fighting stance and said.—"Come on, try to hit me now."—

Trompo: Link I will try to help you in this fight.

Link: Right we will beat him as a team.

-The warrior started moving towards Link at a very high speed and got out two short swords. Sparks flew right there when the warrior´s swords and Link´s sword and shield clashed. The two of them started fighting very fast right there in the center of the ranch. Link soon realized his enemy was just as fast as him and was very skilled using two swords techniques, even better than the Gerudo Thieves. They were fighting equally dodging and striking alike, it appeared the fight was going to end in a draw.—

-But then Link took an opportunity and made a well timed spin attack with all his strength that took the warrior down and then Link tried to deliver the final blow, but then the warrior just disappeared on thin air. "Where is he?" – Asked Link quite nervous as he knew the warrior could kill him if he didn't find him soon. -"Link right here" – Said Trompo while showing Link the place where the warrior was supposed to be, and then Link got to it and swung his sword trying to hit the warrior. But the warrior appeared just behind him. -"Link he is behind you"—Said Malon who had forgotten about the war and was just full of fear concentrated on Link fighting the dark warrior. –

-Then Link rolled to the front as fast as he could, but that didn´t save him from being cut in the back by the warrior's sword. Link got up and faced his enemy, he felt the injury in his back and then he knew it would cost him his life, as he couldn't win with that kind of damage.- "I am so sorry Link I think he fooled me." – Trompo said trying to apologize to Link for his mistake. Then the dark warrior disappeared again. Malon got so frightened she gasped. She wanted to help but she had just one arrow left, what could she do?-

-While the war continued and now knowing that their general was inside fighting, the second Stalfos battalion got into action and started climbing the walls, this time there weren´t as many guards as before so it was really hard to keep them out. The Moblins were out of arrows and spears, just waiting for the Big O to take the walls down so they could get inside too.—

-Then the loudest sound you can imagine crossed all Hyrule Field as a giant rock that came from nowhere stroke the wall and exploded into millions little pieces. Link, Malon Talon, Ingo and all the guards were shocked, the wall was still standing but was about to fall. The warrior took advantage of the confusion and tried to deliver the final blow to Link. But right in the last second he was able to get his shield in the way but he then fell to the ground without his shield. The dark warrior walked his way and laughed. -"Link get up he is coming this way."—Said Trompo to the near fainted Link. But then right there when the warrior stopped laughing, the same deafening sound was heard again and this time one big portion of the wall fell.—

- From Link´s perspective he could see as the Moblins and Stalfos that were left outside got in by the big hole in the wall and the guards were trying to stop them, when he tried to look to the sky he realized he was under a little wooden ceiling. Then the warrior got near him. "Remember I told you i would reveal my identity in your final moment, well here we are, but I lied to you." – Link tried to think about something, he knew death was just seconds away. – "No, this can´t be it, I can´t die here, not this way."—He thought as the warrior approached him and raised his sword to kill him.—

- Then, an arrow was shot at the warrior, he dodged it and looked back, it was Malon and her last arrow. Link then got his hookshot out and fired it to the ceiling and the warrior looked back at where Link was just to see he wasn´t there anymore. Then he looked up, and there was Link coming down to him, sword in hand. Right in the last second the warrior took a step back and Link just managed to slice part of the warrior´s suit, the part covering his face. Then the warriors face was revealed.—

-The warrior grabbed his cheek thus preventing Link to see his face.—"Thought I could return you the favor of the injury, but you got lucky."—Link said while standing up and getting ready to fight. But then the warrior took the hand of his cheek and looked at it, it had blood on it. And then as he did this Link was able to see the face of the warrior.—

Link: No! – It can´t be, you can´t be…

Dark Warrior: You insolent fool how dare you cut my face? - I´ve had enough of this game, now I will kill you for disrespecting Dark Sheik.

-As she said that something felled from the sky just over the Big O. It was Impa, she threw a bomb that disappeared into thin air and then jumped right to the top of the wall looking straight to where Dark Sheik was, and then the bomb exploded killing all the Stalfos and Moblis around and revealing a destroyed giant machine that looked like a giant Octorock. Then Dark Sheik disappeared and appeared behind Malon grabbing her and threatening to cut her with one of her swords. – "Link…" – Malon said very frightened.—

-But Link was still in shock, it was really her, that was Zelda´s face, so beautiful. But it had something different, red eyes and Link also realized her voice changed from a demon´s like voice to a voice very similar to that of the princess. But the strangest thing was that she was a teen and not a child as it was supposed to be in this timeline. Link could not stop thinking of it and looking at that beautiful face, those beautiful red eyes.—

Talon: No, Malon. Link please save her.

Dark Sheik: Tell your forces to surrender or else I will kill her.

Link: -"Coming out of his shock." – Wait, it is me you want to kill, I won´t resist, just let her go.

Dark Sheik: Tempting, but I think I will kill her and then kill you.

-While she said this Kaepora Gaebora attacked her taking her down and Impa soon tried to confront her.—

Dark Sheik: You again old woman, you come for more, wasn´t the fight at Death Mountain enough for you?

Impa: I couldn´t finish you off then but this time is going to be different.

-They fought for a while and Link saw the awesome speed they had, it was hard to track their movements. Impa always had the upper hand. But then Dark Sheik made a huge magic spell, it was a sphere Dark as a moonless night at the Lost Woods, and threw it to Impa. Impa dodged it and the sphere hit the ground making a great explosion, the fight was over.-

Dark Sheik: My time here is done, this was supposed to be a little surprise but that kid ruined it. I promise you hero, I will come back to finish what we started. Stalfos retreat.

-Dark Sheik disappeared and the Stalfos that were left started to flee, no Moblin survived the battle. After they left, the survivors at the ranch started to heal themselves and Talon and Ingo started to look for injured people all around the ranch. While Link, Malon, Impa and Kaepora Gaebora were inside the stables talking. Malon was putting a bandage over link´s back.—

Malon: We won, but we nearly got killed.

Link: I am sorry, I lost and couldn't save the ranch.

Impa: Link it isn´t your fault, she has very strong magical powers and right now you have none, you were very handicapped, but anyways you stood against her. I think is the first time someone cuts her.

Link: Then what happened to Darunia?

Kaepora Gaebora: He fought with her, but couldn´t defeat her. But he is ok, she couldn't harm him either.

Link: You are great Impa, she was like afraid of you or something and by the way how did you know we were in danger?

Impa: A message arrived at Kakariko and as soon as we heard your name the princess sent me with Kaepora Gaebora. I´ve fought Dark Sheik before, she uses the Sheika people fighting style, but it looks like she is just an apprentice, that is why I can out skill her in combat. But her powerful magic powers are another story. Link she was just playing with you.

Link: Yes I did realized that when I saw her fighting you. Did you saw her face?

Impa: Yes, she looks very similar to the princess like Dark Link is very similar to you, I think the princess was right about her theory. As I told you no one had cut her before and she never revealed her face, but somehow the princess knew she was female all along, everyone else thought she was male, but now you have confirmed it.

Link: What theory does the princess have?

Impa: I think is better if she explains it to you herself.

Malon: This is the best I can do, it should heal eventually.

Link: Thanks Malon, I appreciate how you saved my life back there, you were my knight in shining armor.

Malon: Your welcome, it was nothing.

Kaepora Gaebora: Link as you may know, the Kokiri are being held hostages by Phantom Ganon in Death Mountain, so I suggest we part as soon as you can.

Link: Then we go right now.

Trompo: Link you are injured I suggest you wait until you feel better, is like you said, Saria isn´t in immediate danger.

Link: I know, but that was before, we saved the ranch already and it is time to go and help the Kokiri.

Impa: Then let Kaepora Gaebora take you flying to Kakariko Village, you will get there in no time. I will stay here and together with some Gerudo that are on their way here I will protect the ranch until they can reconstruct the wall. This is our first defense line after all.

Link: There is no need to; I know this song that will warp me right to Kakariko Village in little time. It is the Nocturne of Shadows.

Impa: Is that right, then that sounds better.

-Link got the Ocarina of Time out and just when he was about to play the song, he realized he had forgotten it.—

Link: I, I don´t remember the song. How can this be?

Impa: Link you are all stressed out and restless I suggest you go with Kaepora Gaebora and rest in the way there.

Kaepora Gaebora: Yes Link, i will be pleased to help you again in your journey my young friend.

Trompo: They sure care for you don´t they.

Link: Thanks…

Malon: Link I will go to Kakariko Village later with Epona and Impa, please take care and see you later Fairy Boy.

-Then all the guards, Talon and Ingo gathered around Link.—

Talon: Link I can´t tell you how grateful I am for everything.

Ingo: You have saved us once again.

Guards: Thanks Link!

Link: No, we saved the ranch and we will save Hyrule don´t worry about a thing. We will see each other again. Farewell.

Talon, Ingo and all the guards: Hurray for the Hero of Hyrule, thanks to Din he came here to save us and helped us win this battle.

-Then Kaepora Gaebora grabbed Link and flew high and as he was getting higher Link said good bye to all of his friends. Now he was on his way to Kakariko Village once again. In the way Link got asleep as he was so tired by the whole battle that he couldn´t resist. Link dreamt about Zelda and her beautiful blue eyes.-

End of chapter 3.

**I see that many people has read the story, but there is still no reviews of any kind, not even for correcting the writing errors. So i just can think you don´t like the story that much, so i will stop updating weekly to give time for more people to read the story and maybe review it and tell me what they think. Thanks for folllowing the story and i hope you like the rest, there is still a lot to write.**


	5. Chapter 4: The hero has returned

**Chapter 4: The hero has returned.**

**_Part 1: The princess of Hyrule._**

-Link opened his eyes, there he was, standing in a place he knew very well, the Castle´s Courtyard, and just in front of him there was her, the Princess of Destiny. He started to walk slowly towards her, he stopped just in front of the stairs that led to the window to the King´s Royal Chamber. The princess was looking through the window and then she turned to look at Link.—

Zelda: What? - Who are you? - How did you get past the guards?

Link: …

Zelda: What is that? – Is it a fairy?

Link: …

Zelda: So that means you come from the forest. I had a dream where I saw Hyrule covered in dark clouds but a green shining light came from the forest and parted the clouds, and then this light became the figure of a boy with a fairy. It was you.

Link: …

Zelda: My dream is a prophecy. The clouds represent a really bad man named Ganondorf, he disappeared from this land but I know it has something to do with us. Another dream I had was about you and me sealing away the evil Ganondorf with the help of six light figures. It is very confusing to me.

Link: …

-Link soon realized that even if he tried, he could not say a word. He could just hear what the princess was saying and gaze at her beautiful blue eyes.—

Zelda: I bet you know what really happened; i want you to tell me everything you know. For some reason I think you already know me. I will make arrangement for you to stay at the castle so we can talk about the dreams I have and you can tell me what you know.

-Everything started to fade and then there was just Zelda in front of Link.—

Zelda: I am Zelda princess of Hyrule. What is your name?

-Link woke up; he opened his eyes and realized it was just a dream. He was dreaming about the first time he saw Zelda after placing the Master Sword on the Pedestal of Time for the last time. When he looked around he realized he was still in mid air, with Kaepora Gaebora.—

Kaepora Gaebora: Oh, you waked up Link, we are very near of Kakariko Village hang on I will start descending.

-Kaepora Gaebora landed just in front of Kakariko Village.—

Kaepora Gaebora: Here we are Kakariko Village, now I will rest a little. I suggest you go in and look for the princess; she is already waiting for you.

Link: Sure, thanks a lot. Come Trompo let´s get in.

Trompo: Right i´ve never been here before and I am excited, not everyday you get to meet the princess of Hyrule.

-Link and Trompo got inside the Village, Trompo was very excited while Link was very nervous because he did not know what the princess reaction was going to be, what would she say to him? –

-While they were inside the Village, Link noticed that some of the houses were partially destroyed, and as he got near of one of them he saw his old friends the carpenters, and by the well there was their leader—

Carpenter´s Leader: Kid is that really you?

Link: Umm, yeah I think so.

Carpenter´s Leader: Hey aren´t you supposed to be like on vacations or something.

Link: No, I was on a quest to find Na…

Carpenter´s Leader: Riiiiiiight that´s interesting enough, good to have you back here, right now I´m very busy so if you excuse me.

Link: Wait I just want to know, where is the princess?

-Then all the carpenters gathered around Link. They were Shiro, Jiro, Ichiro, and Sabooru. —

Shiro: Hey, you are back, that is great now we sure will kick some Dark Beings butts.

Jiro: Watch your mouth Shiro that´s the Hero of Hyrule you're talking to.

Link: Hey guys nice seeing you all but how do you know is me and not that Dark Link?

Shiro: That is easy; some messenger came and told the princess you were at the Ranch, so she figured out that you would come. Besides that strange looking owl took you here and we think he is Miss Impa´s pet or something.

Link: Ok guys could you please tell me where the princess is.

Ichiro: Sure, but first, do you remember that cool trick you taught us of repairing signs with your flute, emmmmm, i was wondering…

Jiro: It´s not a flute you idiot is an ocarina, some people just don´t understand.

Sabooru: Could you try and fix the houses the same way? That Dark Sheika guy came some days ago and he destroyed some of the houses with those invisible things that throw giant rocks, thanks the Goddesses miss Impa was here and no one got injured.

Shiro: Yeah, and we are like very tired you know.

Carpenter´s Leader: Hey quit the chatting and get back to work you lazy bums.

Trompo: These guys sure are lazy Link.

Ichiro: Please Link we beg of you.

Link: Well no problem I will try but I don´t promise anything though.

-Link Stood in the middle of the three houses that were partially destroyed, he remembered one was the House of Skulltulas, the other one was the unfinished house that was under construction and the last one was the Cucco Lady´s house were many others used to sleep. Then, Link got his ocarina out and started playing the first magical song he ever learned, Zelda´s Lullaby.

He remembered that it was Impa who taught it to him just after he met Zelda at the Castle´s Courtyard. Suddenly right after he finished playing the song some pieces of lumber on the floor started moving slowly by their own.—

Carpenter´s Leader: It´s a miracle, the houses are rebuilding themselves my prayers have been heard.

Shiro: It is magical, but it is like very slow don´t you think.

Jiro: Hey don´t be rude he just helped us a lot, now the houses will get fix, eventually.

Link: Guys this is very important, where is the princess at?

-All the carpenter looked at each other while their leader was knelled down praying.—

Ichiro: We don´t really know you see we haven´t seen her for a while, especially because she wears a strange costume now…

Link: What? - Guys are you joking or something, this is serious.

Sabooru: Well, I am sure that the Cucco Lady knows where the princess is, she is right there in front of the Cucco´s fence.

-Link then went to where the Cucco Lady was realizing there were no guards around, so he couldn´t ask anybody where the princess was.—

Cucco Lady: Link is that you? - Long time no see you, how are you?

Link: I´m just fine thanks; I need to know where the princess is, please.

Cucco Lady: Sure, she is waiting for you at the house just in front of the Death Mountain Trail entrance.

Link: Thanks Cucco Lady, and by the way there is something i´ve been wanting to ask you for some time now. What is your name?

Cucco Lady: Hahaha, silly boy my name is…

-Then before she could finish her words, a battalion of Hyrule guards showed up and surrounded Link.—

Guard: Hero of Hyrule the princess heard her bedtime melody and asked for us to bring you to where she is, so please come with us.

Link: Right, let´s go. Bye Cucco Lady talk to you later.

Cucco Lady: Bye Link and remember not to hit the Cuccos, you know what happens when you do.

-On their way to the house Link noticed that Kakariko Village was just like he remembered, but there were more people and he didn´t knew some of them and some of the houses were very damaged by the fight that happened some days ago against Dark Sheik. The guards stopped and Link saw that it was that house in which the little boy from the graveyard used to live, then he slowly got to open the door, more nervous than ever as he knew he was about to see the princess.

He entered the house, it was full of chairs, tables and maps of Hyrule. It was like the place where the warfare decisions were made. Link started to look around when he noticed that there was an entrance to another room, he went to the room and right there at the very end of it there was someone in a chair, but he could not see who it was because it was facing the other way. Link then got near very slowly. – "It has to be her."— He thought. –

Link: Princess Zelda?

Trompo: Link i am felling the same I felt at the ranch, watch out!

Link: What?

-Then the one sitting on the chair stood up and turning around looked directly into Link´s eyes. But what he saw petrified him, there were those beautiful yet deadly red eyes he encountered at the ranch, this time wearing the normal purple and white Sheika people outfit. Link drew his sword and got prepare to fight. —

Link: No, this can´t be. Dark Sheik, what have you done to the real Princess Zelda?

Sheik: I see, you have already met my counterpart, I am glad to see you are all right.

-A very cold felling came down Link´s spine as he realized this young version of Sheik was really Princess Zelda. It was identical to the Sheik he knew, just younger. She did not have to change her name or hide her identity as Ganondorf was already vanished from Hyrule.—

Link: But how?

Zelda: You used to tell me stories about this Sheika male that was so fast and silent and it turned out to be myself in disguise, I though a lot about it after you left. Well when i first found your counterpart he tried to kill me and if it wasn´t for Impa I would have surely been killed that day. Then right after I met my counterpart I realized that it was the same form that you were talking about long time ago, this Sheik form i took in the future. So i told Impa about it and she then trained me very hard so no one could harm me so easily, she gave me this nice Sheika Outfit and taught me how to transform in this shape. I´ve become very powerful since the last time we saw each other, the day you left Hyrule.

Link: Zelda i….

Zelda: Tell me how did the battle at Kakariko end? — Asked Zelda before Link could finish his words.-

Link: We lost a great deal of people and a portion of the wall was destroyed by some kind of invisible weapon but we won the battle thanks to Impa.

Zelda: I see, the Big O is their new weapon, an invisible giant Octorock like machine. But at least the stronghold at the ranch is still standing. I heard from a messenger that the Hero of Hyrule came back, but it was when the night turned into day as fast as the blink of an eye that I knew it was really you.

-Link putted away his sword and started to get nervous once again, but her eyes were so beautiful that he forgot right there about anything else.—

Trompo: I am much honored to meet you Princess Zelda, my name is Trompo and i am aiding Link on his journey to save his friends the Kokiri.

Zelda: The honor is mine then, come let us go to the other room, there is something I want to tell you.

-Zelda crossed to the other room, passing by Link´s side but he could just stand there petrified. Then Trompo got him out of his thoughts, then he went to the other room too.—

Zelda: Link as you surely know the Kokiri are being held hostages by Phantom Ganon somewhere in Death Mountain, must certainly inside Dodongo´s Cavern. Just now I was reunited with the intelligence consultants from the castle, we figured out a way to get to Goron Village without been attacked by the monsters guarding its entrance. Then once we are in, we just need to find Darunia, a message arrived that he has a plan to save the Kokiri but he needs help.

Link: Zelda i need to tell you something, i…

Zelda: Listen to me we don´t have time for anything but starting to move right now, we can´t afford to lose our friends from the forest, we can´t afford to lose Saria.

-Link realized that Zelda was distant and that was what he feared the most, he felt horrible. He knew she was sad because he left long time ago and she knew nothing about him, and now even if they are together a war is taking place.—

Zelda: Now, you arrive just in time to come with me to Goron Village but I feel you are quite weak in magical terms and I think you could use some of your old items. Because of that we are heading to Hyrule Castle where your items and weapons rest.

Link: That would be great; i would love to have my stuff back.

Zelda: Then we go now; we need to be as fast as we can, let´s call Kaepora Gaebora.

Link: Wait Zelda i know of a faster way to get there, the Prelude of Light, the only warping song i seem to remember right now. So get your harp and play it with me.

Zelda: Harp? – What are you talking about?

Link: Don´t you remember i told you about how Sheik taught me all this warping songs that allowed me to travel between temples and across Hyrule.

Zelda: I totally forgot all about it. I was very focused on getting strong enough to defeat this Evil Trespassers. Even if I never quite got to that point, i feel that I can very well stand a fight against any of them.

Link: Right. I see, so you don't know the songs nor have the Harp. I was hoping you could make me remember most of them but it doesn´t matter, get close to me.

-Then Zelda approached Link—

Link: Closer, I am about to warp us both, you have to be very close to me.

-Zelda got closer to Link and as she did this he took away the covers of her face and hugged her very tight. –

Zelda: What are you doing?

Link: Please don't do this to me, I feel like a stranger in front of you.

Zelda: After so long not even a message, you became a stranger by your own.

Link: My princess I am so sorry, I will explain why I came back this late just don´t be mad at me, I beg of you. I got involved in circumstances I could not control.

-Zelda tried to get apart from Link, but then, tears started to appear in Zelda´s eyes as they turned from Din´s red to Nayru´s blue. She then calmed down and placed her head over Link´s chest.—

Zelda: Why did you take that long to come back?

Link: I was caught up into other land´s affairs, I had to save them, but now I am back and will make it up to you and all of Hyrule.

Zelda: I knew it; I knew you would come back to this Land someday. I knew you could never forget about us.

Link: Somehow it was you who kept me alive by remembering the blessing of the Goddess of Time to me.

Zelda: What? – Are you talking about the song I taught you?

Link: Yes, the Song of Time.

-Zelda then took some steps back and placing her arms into a cross like position she turned fully into the young princess Link was used to see. Link noticed her golden blond hair was longer than before and she was taller too, but her gorgeous blue eyes were missing the light they used to have. — "Maybe it is because she is worried about Hyrule´s current situation."—He thought as Zelda was wiping out her tears.—

Zelda: Sorry, I get a little tired right after I change forms; it takes lots of magical power to do so.

Link: Can you explain to me what do you really change?

Zelda: Maybe later we need to be heading to Hyrule Castle; we can talk there while we look for your things. Now let´s warp to the Temple of Time.

Link: Right get as close to me as you can.

-Link was not sure if warping along with another person could work, he just said it to get Zelda close enough so he could hug her, but he was about to really try it this time. As Zelda got close enough, he started playing the Prelude of Light on his ocarina. Then suddenly as he finished playing the song lots of shining yellow light spheres surrounded them and started turning around them very fast. Then Zelda hugged Link and closed her eyes as it was the very first time she warped. Link was a bit worried himself because he did not know if it would work the way it was supposed to.—

Trompo: Link what is this? – Is turning too fast.

Zelda: Link don´t you let go of me.

Link: Never Princess Zelda.

-Then a flash of light illuminated the room, the three of them disappeared but the light spheres were still turning at a very high speed. Suddenly they started to move very fast towards Hyrule Castle. Everyone on the village saw the Light Spheres come out from the house, they knew it was Link because he had done it many times in front of them. – "There he goes." – Said one of the carpenters while sitting down on a big piece of wood that was being lifted by the lullaby´s power. –

**_

* * *

_**

**_Part 2: The King of Hyrule._**

In the market of Hyrule all were amazed when they saw the bright spheres that approached and passed by them in the direction of the Temple of Time, they had already seen many spheres enter and exit the temple and wondered whether it was possible that the rumor that walked around was true, the hero of Hyrule had returned.

Meanwhile, in the Temple of Time, the spheres of light began to spin again at high speed and with a large flash Link, Zelda and Trompo appeared in the middle of the great symbol of the Triforce.

Link looked around and saw the great hall of the Temple of Time just like he recalled the only difference he could perceive was the absence of the spiritual stones and of course the large door that leads into the hall of the Master Sword was closed.

Link: We did it, we arrived to the temple, let us go to the castle for the objects and then go save the Kokiri.

Zelda: Let's go we have no time to lose. - Zelda said while she and Link ran towards the door. She had some time outside of her beloved castle, her home. -

Everyone left the temple and Link realized that the entrance of the temple was also identical, but turning his gaze to the market he realized that it had changed a lot, it was not the market he recalled, there was a lot more people, and houses and establishments now had more levels and were much higher. The guards were everywhere and yet people followed the normal course of their many tasks.

As they went down the stairs leading to the market, they were right in front of the tent that used to be the Happy Mask Shop, which had closed some time before Link left on his trip in search of Navi. Now there was a large sign that read "Magic Spheres Shop."

Link: Magic Spheres? What are mag...

But before Link could finish his question a lot of people gathered around the three of them and began to murmur. They could not believe what they saw.

Different voices were heard in the crowd saying things like: Princess Zelda is back, we missed you, it is a long time since you left the castle. The king will be very happy to see you. Is it true that the crisis in Death Mountain is over?

But suddenly one of the guards could not hold himself and cried out loud. - It's the hero of Hyrule, the boy who accompanies the princess, he is back I have no doubt that this is him.

Link knew many guards, of course, on his journeys across Hyrule he was familiar with the soldiers to try different things, such as special permits granted by the princess or the collection of information on a specific enemy or area.

But this soldier in particular was very familiar to him, perhaps it was his voice. - If I could just remember it .- He thought as the crowd began to murmur stronger and more cries were heard until suddenly everyone was euphoric.

Party on the market! - Was heard in every corner of the market area. - The hero of Hyrule has returned to his home and he is going to save us once more of these monsters that torment us!

Soon ties of all colors were thrown into the streets and people began to decorate the environment on are of celebration, the music was immediate and it was such a volume that it could be heard at the entrance of the castle, decorative pieces of paper were flying everywhere and most people were celebrating and dancing. Soon drinks and food were put out of the establishments; this was going to be a long celebration. The Cries of joy continued. "We are saved; the great hero of Hyrule is back." - "Toast and celebrate, bring him and offer him to eat and to drink."

In a moment the door of the Magic Spheres Shop opened the shop owner moved quickly and placed himself next to Link. - He was a man of small eyes, but was moving very fast and as his feet were covered by his robe, they could not be seen so it seemed that he was floating. He had dark skin and black hair and was thin. -

Owner of the spheres shop: What we have here, hmmmm, you are a special young man; I feel extraordinary and out of this world magical potential in you. Hehehe, you remind me of myself when I was young.

Link: But who are you?

Owner of the spheres shop: Shut up! - Shout the man while opening his eyes, then Link realized that his eyes were bright yellow. – You will ruin the mystical moment of our encounter boy, you won't understand anything now because your journey has just begun, but soon everything will be as clear as the flash of a Deku Nut.-

Link: But, sir ... I

Owner of the Spheres Shop: No sir, my name is Raritati and this is my gift to you.

- Raritati took a sphere from his pocket and put it into one of Link's pockets while Link gazed fixedly the sphere in Raritati's hand. Link then looked up and realized that Raritati was gone; he just got to see as the door from the Magical Spheres Shop closed. -

Link: Zelda, who was this man?

Zelda: Who are you talking about?

Link: The one who was beside me, some Raritati guy.

Zelda: I do not know anyone by that name.

Link: But...

Trompo: Link Don't worry, you're not crazy, I also saw him and heard the conversation.

Zelda: Link?

- Zelda and Trompo turned to see Link, but he was been carried away in the arms of the crowd toward the center of the market. Everyone shouted "The hero is back." Link tried to break loose and tried to tell them that there was no time for celebration. -

Zelda: We don't have time for this.

- Just then the royal trumpets sounded with the most struggling noise that can be heard in the area of the market, it was stronger than all the music and the voices of the people. Zelda turned to see and realized that riding a white horse surrounded by dozens of guards on horseback and scores on foot, at the entrance to the market coming from Hyrule Castle was his father, the King of Hyrule.

A very tall man, exceeding Impa's stature, and sturdy, but had some overweight. His eyes were honey-colored and had white hair because of age, with the same skin color of Zelda. It was the spitting image of honor, wisdom and courage.

All the inhabitants turned to see him, the music and the voices stopped and quickly all the people knelt to show their respect for the king, as this was necessary in times of war. -

King of Hyrule: My brothers inhabitants of the market, music and festivities have come to my ears in the castle, I wonder what is the reason for this celebration in painful times like these, could it be that a very good thing has happened and I am not aware of it?

- As the king finished his words he realized the only person who was not kneeling, or on the floor, that was the case for Link who was released by those who were lifting him and had fallen to the ground. -

King of Hyrule: Zelda, my little, ejem, I mean Princess of Hyrule you are here, come and give your father a big hug.

- The king dismounted his horse and walked in the princess's direction, while Zelda walked in the king's direction. Link stood while they embraced. -

Zelda: Father I've missed you so much, it's good to know that everything is still fine here in the castle.

King of Hyrule: Yes my daughter, you know that these Dark Interlopers are having a hard time approaching the castle without going through our other lines of defense.

- The King of Hyrule lifted his gaze and saw that Link was standing, seeing this, Trompo quickly got into Link's cap. -

King of Hyrule: You come closer. -"Said the king in a very strong tone." -

Zelda: Father ...

- Link got closer to where Zelda and the King were. The latter looked at him upside down and lift one arm. Zelda was surprised that his father seemed to be going to hit Link, but before she could say something, the king got down his arm embracing Link. -

King of Hyrule: My son it is really you, apparently the good rumors were true after all. Long time since we saw each other, but with only one good look I know that it is really you.

Link: Your majesty, I'm sorry I delayed so long, had I known this would happen...

King of Hyrule: No apologies, I am sure that you have been doing something very important and what really matters is that you are here now. One more thing, don't call me your majesty, I thought I had made it clear to you, call me by my name unless you have forgotten it.

Link: Of course not, Your Majesty, I mean King Hyrule.

King Hyrule: Hahaha, you used to call me that way. Solhnir Mihantir Hyrule is my name, so you don't forget. Now, people of Hyrule continue your celebration as this is a real reason to celebrate, but I will take the daring of stealing your guest as I need him in my castle as soon as possible, Zelda and Link come with me. Soldiers search for the princess's horse and find another one for Link. Link I need to talk to you, let's talk in our away to the castle. Said the King in serious tone while starting to ride. -

Link: Sure.

Trompo: It is a pleasure to meet you King of Hyrule, my name is Trompo and I'm the fairy assigned to accompany Link on this new adventure.

Link: Where have you been Trompo?

King Hyrule: So indeed the pleasure is all yours because you accompany the kid who has our destiny in his hands, I hope you help him as much as possible and that you two become a team.

Trompo: Of course your majesty.

King Hyrule: Speaking of teams Link, did you find Navi?

Link: No King Hyrule, I looked all around and it was impossible to find her.

Soldier: Here are the horses your majesty.

King Hyrule: Well, we need an extra guard, I think let me see… you.

- For the chances of life, the King of Hyrule took as an escort no more and no less than the same soldier who Link thought he had seen before. -

Soldier: Yes sir.

King Hyrule: You will be the escort of the left wing in the formation, just go beside Link.

Soldier: Yes sir.

Zelda: Father, I think we have more than enough escorts to take another.

King Hyrule: I know my daughter is just I am feeling the need to put another escort, you know how I am.

- Everyone in the village continued its festivities, while the formation of horses and soldiers departed in the direction of Hyrule Castle, Link would not stop looking at the soldier who was at his side, he seemed very familiar, the King had something to talk to Link, a request he had for him, Zelda was very happy because Link had returned and because she was able of being with her dad.

While everyone was going away, the door of the Magic Spheres Shop opened a little; Raritati could still see Link far away. -

Raritati: Little one, may the Goddesses be with you, I hope you realize it on time, I cannot even open your eyes yet, I am not supposed to be here. I hope that his betrayal does not affect you and that in due time you can defeat him.

- Upon completion of his words, his eyes changed to a dark color and the door of the Magical Spheres Shop got closed. -

- Arriving at the security door that is located before reaching the castle, Link could not stand his curiosity anymore. -

Link: Hemmm, listen soldier...

Soldier: Yes, are you speaking to me Mr. Hero?

- Link then remembered so long ago, before defeating Ganon, before traveling through time, before been known as a hero, even before going to Death Mountain. Relatively at the beginning of his journey.

Link remembered that to enter Death Mountain Trail he had to show Zelda's Letter which was signed and had the handwriting of the princess, to a guard who made fun of him calling him Mr. Hero, which Link disliked. -

Link: But you're the keeper of the door way to Death Mountain Trail.

Soldiers: Mr. Hero you remembered me after all this time, I am flattered, because believe it or not, I've become your number one fan. I've dreamed of this moment, meeting you again.

Link: Wait a moment, I also remember that I sold one of the masks from the Happy Mask's Shop and you always wore it.

Soldier: Ah yes the Keaton mask, I don't know if I told you then, but the mask was actually for my son, we are both fans of Keaton and I wore it while working because I got bored easily. My child is 4 years old and is now a big fan of yours like me.

Link: Hahaha that is ironic you used to make fun of me, but it's nice to know that I have fans.

Soldier: Yes and there are many, I started the club.

Link: Oh yes, a whole club, what is your name?

Soldier: My name is Linse it is a pleasure to see you again Hero of Hyrule, and I was wondering if you could give me your signature in a more opportune time.

Link: Sure, no problem. It is clear to me now why I though I had seen you before. It is strange but there are things of which even though I try to, I can't remember anything, I remember some by moments, there are so many things together in my head at once, it's like to live multiple lives at the same time, I think I cannot take it anymore.

King Hyrule: Link come ahead, I need to talk to you. –Said the King while they were approaching the main door of the castle. Link got ahead of the others and stood right next to the king. Zelda got ahead also but just enough to hear what the king and Link were speaking. -

Link: I'm listening King Hyrule.

King Hyrule: Link Listen, as you know we are at war with the Dark Interlopers in fact in the time that we have been fighting them we have been able to overcome them to a point, the only major losses that we have had were those on Lake Hylia and Kokiri Forest. We are now facing a possible defeat in Death Mountain, but now that you are here I see it as a possible victory. It is imperative that we recover all the territories that had fallen. I'm sure you found much resistance in the Kokiri Forest and Lon Lon Ranch.

Link: At Lon Lon Ranch, I had a strong battle against Dark Sheik, but in Kokiri Forest there are no enemys, everything is abandoned, there is only the Deku Tree Sprout.

King Hyrule: Could this be true? How can this be? If we sent troops to regain the area and they had to withdraw due to the large number of enemies. Another matter is that Deku Tree Sprout, I recognized the Deku Tree as the great deity of the woods, but after his death, the sprout appears claiming to be his offspring. Actually it doesn't inspire much confidence to me; lately I have not heard anything from him, since they took the Kokiri Forest he stopped sending us information.

Link: No, there is no way that the Deku Tree Sprout is involved in this, I spoke with him, he told me he had no way to send you new information and I repeat that the time that I traveled seven years in the future the Deku Tree Sprout was not born because of the curse that there was on the Forest Temple, but after he was born, he was very helpful. In this reality, Ganondorf never cursed the temples, so the Sprout was born.

Trompo: Link actually there are enemies in Kokiri Forest, but they are now more dispersed and by chance, there were none in the main area of the Forest at the time of your arrival, but I could feel their presence in the distance.

King Hyrule: I see, by chance...

Link: King Hyrule excuse me but I need to ask, who is that man who attends the Magic Spheres Shop?

King Hyrule: Well, the man is a bit strange, but really he is only a Magical Spheres seller, do not worry if he said some crazy things, he is old.

Link: Oh well, and what exactly are the Magic Spheres?

Zelda: Father, let me explain it to Link. Magical Spheres are spheres that contain a certain element magically compressed; they were the invention of the combined work of Impa, the scientist who used to live in Lake Hylia and the storeowner Bazaar. All weapons of "New Generation" as they are called now have slots in which the spheres are inserted and transmit the magic power of the element to them. It's that simple.

Link: Could this be one? – Asked Link while taking the sphere out of his pocket. -

Zelda: Link! Where did you get this Magic Sphere?

Link: Raritati gave it to me, the owner of the Magical Spheres Shop.

Zelda: But this is very strange, something that I had forgotten to tell you is that most of the Magic Spheres are a magic invention, but this invention was inspired by four Natural Magic Spheres, which were not invented by Impa and the others. That one you have now in your hand is one of those four spheres, the Electricity Sphere.

Link: And how can I use it?

King Hyrule: Link don't worry, the soldiers will teach you that and more when we get to the castle. But I need to tell you something else; I'm the commander in chief throughout all Hyrule, meaning that all other kings are under my orders, without exception. That is why I formed a group of seven war generals which were originally composed by: IMPA, King Zora, Nabooru, Darunia, Mido, Princess Zelda and Princess Ruto. But as you know, Mido has been captured and now I want you to take his place, but I will also declare you general in chief of the seven.

Link: But sir, don't you think that Impa or Nabooru would be a better choice?

King Hyrule: Link Listen, I remember well the days when Zelda fervently warned me about the danger that was the King of the Gerudo Thieves, but it turns out that Ganondorf was so loyal and so useful to me during the Hyrulean Civil War that it was impossible to think that he was going to betray me. Then the day he simply disappeared back in Gerudo I began an arduous research and actually found that Ganondorf had already planned to betray me and convinced many of the guards from the castle. Then you came just as Zelda's dream and corroborate everything she had foreseen, then I realized my growing weakness, I am very confident of people and I tend to stop listening to the most important person in my life my daughter Zelda.

This is why Link that although perhaps the best candidate for been the first of the seven in my elite unit is Impa, I have to do what my heart tells me and I choose you because you have nothing else in your heart to care for than Hyrule and the most important person for you is the same as for me.

Link: It's an honor and I promise you sir that I will do everything in my power to end this war as soon as possible.

- As Link finished his words the main gate of the castle was already behind them and they were already within the majestic Castle of Hyrule. Link remembered it well; he felt something had changed; now it looked like a war castle. A fortress would best describe it at the time. He recalled that the last time he walked out that door riding Epona, he was determined to go through all of the woods in search of his friend. -

King Hyrule: Here we are, Hyrule Castle, excuse me Link, Zelda and Trompo, now I will work on the paperwork for Link's new position and send messages to all the generals. Zelda go with Link and find what he needs, the faster you arrive at Kakariko the better. See you later take care please.

- The king and the princess of Hyrule hugged each other and without speaking one word, this was their goodbye. -

Zelda: Link, follow me, things have changed a bit around here, we need to get your things and leave as soon as possible. Now, give your sword to one of the guards and they will have it upgraded. – Said Zelda, while the king continued riding towards the castle. -

Link: Linse, do me a favor and send my sword to be improved. –Said Link after locating Linse who was the only soldier he knew by name. -

Linse: It is an honor Mr. Hero.

- Then, Linse was on his way with Link's sword. King Hyrule continued riding towards the Royal Hall and Zelda, Link and Trompo were moving to the hall where the old belongings of Link were stored.

In Link's head a considerable uncertainty was starting to create moments of fear, because he wondered, how long would take him to find Saria and the others? and most importantly, how much time of life would they have? -

Trompo: Link, I think you should contact Saria. -He said while they were approaching to a great hall. -

Link: Trompo, you know that nothing will happen.

Zelda: Yes, you can contact Saria with the power of the Ocarina of Time, I had completely forgotten.

Link: I tried before and I could only speak briefly with her.

Zelda: Maybe, you have nothing to lose by trying, plus some time has passed since the last time you tried.

Link: You are right, I lose nothing trying. Link said while taking the Ocarina of Time and then started playing Saria's Song. -

Zelda: I remember that beautiful melody, all the times we went to the Lost Woods with Saria and the times that we spent talking to the Deku Tree Sprout. It has been recorded in my memory from those days when there used to be peace in Hyrule.

- Link finished playing the song and suddenly felt the magic of the ocarina traveling trough his thoughts, but something was wrong, a cold feeling of danger came down his spine because he heard a familiar voice responding to his call, but he was sure of something, it was not Saria's voice. -

Mysterious Voice: The Great Hero of Time who defeated the Poe Sisters and broke the curse that existed on the Forest Temple. You are summoning your friend the powerful Forest Sage but in reality she is indisposed, I would love that you could say good bye to her as she hasn't much time left. I request your presence at the Fire Temple so that we can recall old times.

- Link's face expressed a horrible fear and Zelda realized it. -

Zelda: Link's what is happening? What is Saria telling you?

Mysterious voice: It's time to finish what we started and if you arrive on time, let's say before dawn, you might find your friend alive. But whatever the situation is I hope our confrontation will be a fun one, I'm giving you time to prepare, Hero.

- The communication was over before Link could say anything and he turned to look Zelda, his expression was now of anger. -

Link: I know where Phantom Ganon has the Kokiri, we must hurry because tomorrow he will kill them. Zelda let's find my stuff and get out of here.

Zelda: By the Goddesses this is terrible, let's hurry the sunset will happen shortly.

- Link, Zelda and Trompo quickly entered the large room they had in front, Link did not gave details to Zelda trying not worry her more, because in reality he didn't knew if Saria and the others were still alive. The only thing he could do was believe in the words of Phantom Ganon and hurry in order to deal with him. -

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	6. Ch 5: From the castle to the mountain

**Chapter 5: From the castle to the mountain.**

_**Part 1: The Castle.**_

-When Link and Trompo entered the room, they were amazed, they had never seen something like it.

The room was huge, decorated with big blue curtains with triangles depicting the Triforce all of them embroidered in gold, there was a big Triforce in the middle of the curtain and lots of little ones on the borders.

Link was marveled to see so many objects in the room, weapons, books, armors, spells, magic spheres; definitively an arsenal of weapons.

Link: Princess what is this place?

Zelda: This is one of the castle's war rooms, we call it the hero's room because all your items, weapons and spells are resting here.

Trompo: Link are all this weapons and items yours?

Link: No Trompo, just those over there.

-Link said while aiming to the wall at the end of the room, where there was a big showcase containing the items link left behind the day he left to Termina.

Link: These are all of them, so many memories.

-Link saw the Megaton Hammer with which he destroyed the terrible dragon Volvagia, the Biggoron Sword which was of great help on many ocations, the Lens of Truth which showed him the way when his eyes couldn't see it, the Mirror Shield to which he found a replacement but it helped him defeat Twinrova in the Spirit Temple, the silver and gold Gauntlets that gave him super human strength, the Boomerang he liked so much and that he replaced in Termina for the fins of the Zora Mask, the Fairy Slingshot that he used to throw Deku Seeds a year ago because he couldn't use the Fairy Bow, all his adult size tunics that made him remember the first three temples he had to face...

Many more memories went through Link's mind, but it was time to go, he had to take what he needed and be on his way to Death Mountain.

Zelda: I remember when you left, you still used the slingshot once in a while, we had already made the Hero's Bow and you had become quite an expert. The Kokiri Sword was reforged and redesign and a shield was forged by the royal blacksmith to commemorate your trip to the woods.

Link many of this objects are too heavy for you to use them, but from the ones you can use, which ones are you going to take?

Link: Well, I'll leave the Hookshoot and I'll take the Longshoot 'cause it's longer, I'll take the Bomb Bag and the Bombchu, the arrows, Deku Nuts and the Boomerang of course. Just in case I'll take the Golden Scale too, this will help me to be underwater for a while since I can't use the Zora Tunic or the Zora Mask.

Zelda: Don't forget the spells, here you have, Nayru's Love, Farore's Wind and Din's Fire. Take this too, the fire, ice and light Arrows.

Link: Right, the magic arrows from Termina won't work here and these spells will help me. There's just one problem I don't have magic power.

Zelda: Yes I know, we must visit the Fountain of the Great Fairy of Magic that is on Death Mountain's Summit, there we shall meet Darunia.

Link: Ok, I'm ready, I'll leave all the magic objects from Termina 'cause they won't work here.

-Link took the bag where he kept all his masks and tossed it next to the showcase.

Zelda: Let's go Link, it's time to go.

Trompo: Link the time has come to save our friends.

Link: Yes, let's go we have what we need.

-Link looked back to the showcase to see his items one last time before he lef, but when he looked at the bag full of mask that was partly open, he saw the Mask of Truth and went back to take it. -"It can be of some use to me."- He thought, after all the Mask of Truth worked both in Termina and Hyrule.-

-Link, Zelda and Trompo got out of the big room and went straight to the castle doors, on the way they found Linse who came running with Link's sword on his hands.-

Linse: Mr. Hero, wait don't go, here take your sword, new and improved by the finest blacksmiths of the castle. By the way, they send you the Blue Potion they had left and lots of Lon Lon Milk.

Linse gave the sword to Link, which was new, it was shining like when Zubora and Gabora had just forged it there at the Mountain Village of Snowhead. Link took it and saw it had a hole on the hilt and inside it was the Electricity Sphere.-

Link: It's resplendent, How can I use the sphere in the sword?

Zelda: You need magic power to use it. First let's head to the mountain.

-Link grabed the sword and filled two bottles with Blue Potion and three bottles of Lon Lon Milk.- "Now I'm almost ready"- he said while filling up the bottles knowing he was only needing magic power to face Phantom Ganon. In that moment the king of Hyrule arrived on horseback and with a scroll on his right hand.-

King Hyrule: Link, a message has been sent to all the generals, you will replace Mido as the general of the woods and you are the superior of the other six generals, you will only receive orders from me or King Zora. Here, I give you the certificate signed by me in case you need it.

Link: Thanks King Hyrule, I'll do my best.

Zelda: Father now we leave to Death Mountain, Darunia will meet us at the summit, he claims to know the way to get in where they have the Kokiri but he needs help.

King Hyrule: Zelda, I think you should stay at Kakariko Village and let Link and Darunia take care of the situation at the mountain.

Zelda: But father this is serious, it's the lives of the Kokiri we're talking about, Link needs all the help he can get.

King Hyrule: I will send the castle's soldier reserves to start an offensive on Death Mountain Trail after Link reaches the summit, this will give him the chance to rescue the Kokiri with little opposition.

But I need you on Kakariko Village, Impa is still busy in Lon Lon Ranch and we have nobody to lead Kakariko in case of an attack, my daughter I need you there.

Zelda: Father I won't let Link face this alone.

Link: I'll be fine princess, I'll save the Kokiri with Darunia's help, you must protect Kakariko Village and by the way it's just until Impa is done at the ranch after that you will be able to support me.

Zelda: Well at least I'll take you to Darunia and then I'll go back to Kakariko.

King Hyrule: Alright, time to go, I must go to Zora's Domains, princess Ruto informs that the enemies are breaching through Lake Hylia and Lost Woods. I'm going to support them with the castle's army.

Zelda: But father, if you take the army to Zora's Domains and the reserves to Death Mountain the castle will remain unprotected in case of an attack.

King Hyrule: We have Lon Lon Ranch as the first line of defense and I already commanded Nabooru to prepare a defense line in Hyrule Field near the entrance to Gerudo Valley and on the other side we have Zora's Domain that needs proteccion right now.

Zelda: I see, that's why you want me to stay at Kakariko, to prevent the dark ones to take the village and have the way open to the castle.

King Hyrule: That's right sweetheart, now come let me give you a hug.

-The king gave the princess a big hug, it was custom whenever they would be separated, the king hated to be far from his daughter and he wouldn't be if it wasn't necesary to be always on the move aware of all the battlefronts, and he knows very well that the princess won't be always by his side, as now she wants to be independent.-

King Hyrule: Good bye my daughter, may the goddesses be with you. I love you.

Zelda: I love you too dad.

-The king entered the castle while Link, Zelda and Trompo went out to the market where just the garbage was left of the celebration that lasted the entire afternoon, it was night time and they had to reach the Fire Temple before dawn.-

Link: If only I could remember the Bolero of Fire, I could reach the Fire Temple in no time.

Zelda: Link you have no protection against heat and warping with the ocarina's magic leaves a visible trail, they would know you're there.

Trompo: ¡Look! All those knights.

-Link, Zelda and Trompo were on their way out of Hyrule Market when a batallion of soldiers joined them.-

Linse: Mr. Hero, this is the soldiers reserve unit of the castle and we're going with you to Death Mountain.

Link: Linse now you're everywhere. -"Link Said in a funny tone."-

Linse: What kind of fan I would be if I don't protect you myself?

Zelda: Linse is right Link, I could really relax if he was your bodyguard.

-Link and Linse started laughing while all the soldiers started moving towards Kakariko, they gave Zelda her horse and Link rode with her.

Link, Impa is not here yet and Epona is at the ranch, ride with me.- Zelda said to Link while she extended her hand to him.-

Yes princess.- Link Said while he mounted Zelda's white horse carefully.-

This is Storm one of my best friends she rides as fast as the wind, even if Epona won the race we had a year ago, I'm still waiting for the rematch Link. You told me I escaped the evil king with her, you remember?

Hold on, let's ride.

-Link hugged the princess and her perfume was exquisite, it made him remember those starry nights they spent together while he was telling her his story. For a moment Link felt there was just him and Zelda and no one else around.

A year ago he didn't understand that feeling that was born days after his first adventure was over, when he was near the princess he was different, his knees started shaking, the words didn't came out as he intended to it was very odd for him, but by now he had mostly controled it.-

Is it an imposible dream for the hero lacking royal blood to fall in love of the kingdom's princess?

-Link thought coming back to reality and realizing in that precise moment that what he felt for the princess was more than just friendship and remembering the restrictions of the need of royal blood to even imagine something like that.-

Will I really face death without looking in her eyes and confess what I'm felling?

No, I will tell her before we head separate ways. -Link thought with newfound optimistic thoughts.-

"Don't leave for tomorrow what you can do today." -A voice Link had never heard before whispered.-

Zelda, Trompo ¿Did you hear that?- Link asked puzzled.

Yes! -Zelda screamed.-

To the right, Stallchildren.- There were those annoying skeletons that come out of the ground on Hyrule Field at nighttime, Link hated them, every time they appeared he just played the Sun's Song on his Ocarina, making many people angry at him for not letting them rest.-

-The Soldiers had no problem in finishing them, Link didn't even had to get off of Storm. But Link knew what he had heard before had nothing to do with the Stalchild, but he simply blamed his imagination and focused in enjoying the ride hugging the princess.

After this they had a nice trip to the village, during which Link was very concerned about the outcome of the war. There was a heavy atmosphere and no one spoke a word in the whole trip left to Kakariko, everyone was alert in case there was any other danger, they were riding at top speed.

When they reached the village Link realized the houses were repaired, the people were sleeping inside of their houses and outside there were only soldiers, they went straight to the door leading to Death Mountain Trail.-

This is where I first met the Hero of Hyrule, just a child. He saved us then and will save us now, and he's still just a child. I hope we can all save this land, I will fight for my little boy, my son.

-Linse thought while they were approaching the place where he first met Link and opened the door to Death Mountain, if he had just imagined that a year from then he would be at Link's side preparing for war at this same spot.-

Link: Ok Princess, what's the plan?

-Link said breaking the silence they had since Hyrule Field.-

Zelda: We climb to Death Mountain's Summit as silent as posible and we meet Darunia, then you go to rescue the Kokiri while I and the solsiers keep the monsters busy and create a distraction. That is when you have to do your best to get the Kokiri out unharmed. You certainly will face Phantom Ganon or any other of the Dark Warriors so be careful.

Link: As soon as I get the magic power dealing with does invaders will be very easy.

Zelda: Soldiers, from now on is just me and Link, we will enter as a thief in the night and they won't know what struck them.

-Link gazed at the Death Mountain from Kakariko Village worried about his friends he could feel Saria was near, the time to fight again was arriving, he was still hurt from the last battle but that wouldn't stop him this time it was going to be a battle to the death with Phantom Ganon.-

_**Part 2: The Mountain.**_

-In a secret room inside the Fire Temple where there is always an infernal heat, there was a big lava pool in the middle of it and little caverns on the walls that made tunels. In this room three Dark Figures were having a conversation:-

Phantom Ganon: I don't agree with this way of dealing with the child, we are letting him get too close, we must stop him as soon as posible.

Dark Sheik: The child you say?, you from all of us were the only one that had faced him, you know his not just any child, I underestimated him and because of that he's still alive today.

Phantom Ganon: I fought with the adult not with the child, it won't be difficult to destory him with my own hands, besides you know well our powers have been amplified since there are three of us now. But I refuse to keep going with this play, I will simply crush him on arrival.

-A third dark figure who until now was just listening got closer to the other two, still covered in shadows they could make out he was floating and was surrounded by some kind of force field, it was like he was inside a cristal sphere.-

Dark Figure: I don't allow you to disobey the plan, things have to keep going the way they are. It is the only way to get rid of this problem.

Phantom Ganon: Who do you think you are? Giving orders to me, Phantom of the Great King of Evil Ganondorf.

-Phantom Ganon was furious and energy spheres were already in his hands that he was eager to throw at the one provoking him.-

Dark Figure: HaHaHa...ha, don't make me laugh, the Great King of Evil knew very well the importance of completing the Triforce in order to open the great Dark Door, that's why he dared to let Link awaken the Sages and rescue the temples, that was the only way the young man could summon enough courage to activate the Triforce of Courage.

Zelda in the years she spent studying the ancient Sheikah nourished the power of wisdom and activated the Triforce of Wisdom.

Of course it was Ganondorf who touched the Triforce giving him the Triforce of Power and the other two to Link and Zelda. As the Triforce is sacred, it's an irrevocable gift that Link, Zelda and Ganondorf and their descendants will posses forever.

But Ganondorf made the same mistake you are making today, to underestimate the Hero of Time, but the blame is not yours, you have to spend time with him to realize there is more than what meets the eye with this boy.

The little time I spent with him I saw right in his eyes full of courage and realized it is not by force that you conquer the boy but by inteligence.

Phantom Ganon: Yes, great words coming out of the mouth of a coward that had the chance to destroy the boy and didn't do it, you are worthless.

Dark Figure: I demand respect!, you fool dark spirit, remember it was me who guided Ganondorf to the Dark Door since you couldn't guide him because Link banished you to the Dark Realm before you could do so. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be back here, you know the sacrifice I had to make to establish the pact with Ganondorf, my own blood.

Besides back then I had to be grateful to the kid, if it wasn't for him, Majora's Mask would have destroyed me.

Dark Sheik: Calm down you two!, remember who's the enemy. You must go back to your land and make sure everything is ready for when we travel there. We will proceed according to what you and Dark Link agreed.

Phantom Ganon: We must open the door to release the Dark Beings army and cover all Hyrule and Termina in darkness, only that way we will be able to complete the Dark Triforce and only then we will rule all the kingdoms and realms.

Dark Figure: I must leave now this heat hurts me too much, if it wasn't for this force field protecting me, I would be dead. So then, how will you proceed?

Dark Sheik: The boy must arrive here, where he'll face the Fenix...

Dark Figure: Then Dark Link will move his warriors to deliver the sucker punch while we attack Death Mountain and Zora's Domains from Lost Woods.

Only if Link reaches the Temple of Time and threatens to take the Master Sword again, the traitor amongs them must strike and destroy him, we don't know what could happen if he takes the sword from the pedestal.

Phantom Ganon: Then before Link finishes the battle against the Fenix no matter the result, I kill all the Kokiri and leave.

Dark Figure: The Kokiri are just trash, be sure to kill Saria, we can't let her wake up as a Sage and you Dark Sheik make sure to allow Link to communicate with her for now, he must reach this room no matter what and it will be easier for him if he knows she's alive. Now I'll go to where Dark Link is and make sure everything is alright, I leave everything on your hands.

-The Dark Figure got out of the room through a hole in the ceiling, meanwhile Phantom Ganon got an egg out of his pocket and broke it, from it came out a little chick with golden feathers as bright as the sun, Phantom Ganon then used his power to engulf it in a dark sphere and threw it to the lava pool. Then both dark figures disappeared from the room.

Meanwhile at Death Mountain's Summit, there were tens of Lizalfos crossing in front of the entrance to the Great Fairy's Fountain but there was no entrance, just a solid wall of rock could be seen.

While the Lizalfos were patrolling one of them stayed behind in front of where the entrance to the fountain should have been, then an arm came out of the wall and took it inside. It was Darunia beating up the Lizalfo without mercy and still looking at the entrance.-

Great Fairy of Magic: Darunia you must be cautious, the important thing now is to remain hidden from the enemies until the Hero of Time arrives.

Darunia: Thank you Great Fairy of Magic for hidding the entrance to the fountain from this enemies. Link, When will he arrive?

We have waited too much and I go crazy every time I see those Lizalfos there, I wish to go out and finish them all.

Great Fairy of Magic: Patience dear Darunia, I can feel the goodness approaching to this evil infected mountain.

-Inside the room there were more gorons hidding for the moment. Darunia droped the lifeless Lizalfo which desintegrated on the floor and looking outside to the darkness of the night he was waiting for the boy that had saved the Gorons twice hoping he could save them a third time.-

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


End file.
